The Contractor plans to study populations of hemophilic patients for the appearance and persistence of Factor VIII inhibitors and to provide long term clinical and laboratory follow-up of patients so identified. Specific aims are to document the incidence of inhibitors and the relationship of Factor VIII administration, to clarify the clinical significance of inhibitors, and to allow observations on modes of therapy of bleeding patients who have an inhibitor.